i spill my heart for you
by Axel bby
Summary: After everything she’d done for him, he’d shown nothing back. She expected, in return of her help, after it was all over, she could replace Lucy. :songfic:


**author's note & disclaimer: ello, childs (: the characters and song lyrics don't belong to this miserable excuse of a person, D: i wanted to do a "songfic" so i asked my iPod "what song?" sadly, the song i got reminded me of sweeney todd. i'm uber displeased :C however, i shall write this. strangely enough this will kinda be a "sweenett"… which, i'm not too hot with (because it's just a one-way relationship and you can't really write it… least, i couldn't) but this song goes with it… (i typed the song myself, so i **_**might **_**have misheard a song.)**

**--**

_Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you… for you. Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you._

She was very displeased. After everything she'd done for him, he'd shown nothing back. All he cared about was getting revenge. She'd help him do that. In, she expected, in return, after it was all over, she could replace Lucy. So she constantly was aiding him.

_As years go by I race the clock with you. But if you die right now, you know that I die too… I die too._

She'd told him wait. But he could no longer. A series of unfortunate events had lain themselves out. Tragically, her advice with destroyed and just angered him more. And it was getting a little risky these days. If they were discovered… either one of them, both would be damned. The thought was haunting…

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was. Still the second hand will catch us, like it always does_

It bothered him slightly. Mrs. Lovett sometimes brought back his memory of Benjamin Barker. She recognized him for the moment he walked into her shop. Obviously, she was his neighbor all those years ago. Thus, at times she made him think of who he used to be.

_We'll make the same mistakes, I'll take the fall for you. I hope you need this now 'cause I still I sure do._

When Beadle came she was panicking. It was all happening so fast. She had to do something. Excuses. She had to make lies. She'd failed when she forgot about the stench of the burning bodies. She was lieing for herself and Mr. Todd. Hopefully he appreciated it.

_Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you… for you. Until the day I die I spill my heart for you._

She was doing everything she could. Maybe she was trying too much. But things are started to not turn out very good. She had to make sacrifices, had to still try to help him… though the stakes were rising.

_Should I bite my tongue? Until blood soaks my shirt? We'll never fall apart, tell my why this hurts so much._

When the body fell from the shoot, she hardly believed it. Her heart had sped so fast. He'd killed her. She had to destroy the evidence. She had to get ride of the body… but then the second fell. He groaned and moved. She couldn't help but scream…

_My hands around your throat and I think I hate you. Still we say we remember when… Like we always do… like we always do_

His eyes dialed in shock. "Don't I know you…" His mind raced with thoughts and a blur of emotions. She'd betrayed him. It all resulted and his own hand killing his love. Claims she loves him, does she?

_Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you… for you. Until the day I die I spill my heart for you. _

_I spill my heart. Yeah, I spill my heart for you_

She did it all for him. She knew he couldn't stand to know his Lucy was an insane beggar woman. She was always fighting for him from the start. She was always thinking of him…

_My hands around your throat and I think I hate you. We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friend's do_

He decided to use her emotions against herself. "Not a hing to fear, my love. What's dead is dead…" And thus he danced with her. Deceiving her as she'd done to him.

_My hands around your throat and I think I hate you. We made the same mistakes…_

"Let's keep living, just keep living, _really living it!_" And with all the hatred that was trapped into his heart, he shoved her into the fire. Watching her scream in pain. No pity. He turned away and shut the door.

_Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you… for you. Until the day I die I spill my heart for you. Until the day I die… Until the day I die…_

**author's note: for the win. the song's **_**until the day i die**_** by story of the year.**


End file.
